


snapping jaws and oiled tears

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anger, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inferiority Issues, LESBIANS/, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, closet, no souls in the animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: toy chica wants to know why mangle is so angry all of the time. she finds out why.
Relationships: The Mangle/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Kudos: 28





	snapping jaws and oiled tears

Mangle was definitely one of the most interesting animatronic Toy Chica had ever met. Well, she had only ever met around nine, but that was besides the point. 

Mangle had an extra lifeless endoskeleton head, with a hand coming out of their torso, three legs, and a hand coming from their waist. They had a tail reminiscent of a poodle's and was missing an eye. That was just for today, too. Tomorrow, Mangle could've had their head on their arm and their foot on their torso instead. 

Toy Chica felt nothing but pity when it came to the broken animatronic. They were used as a Take Apart and Put Back Together attraction, so it was no wonder they hated any interaction whatsoever. Anytime anybody attempted talking to them after hours, to ask a favor or to just chat, they'd snap or laugh at them self about something then scurry away. To where, Toy Chica had no clue. She had wanted to find out but no such luck.

Today the pizzeria was closed for something, and the animatronics could wander around without the need to kill someone (more specifically, a night guard). Toy Chica was tired of Mangle never being around, so she wanted to talk to them and try to learn something.

She asked around. Everyone she asked about Mangle had groaned or told her it wasn't worth the trouble, so she gave up asking and instead followed the random parts the broken fox had dropped. Wires, a hand, screws, and and many bolts later, she found Mangle talking to the Puppet at Prize Corner. She hid behind the wall as she listened. 

"...I'm just saying dude, these cupcakes aren't SHIT. I know Chica and everyone tell me it's because I'm eating them wrong, but all I'm getting is paper." A broken voice box sputtered out words. It was surprising, but Mangle had a nice voice. It was passive aggressive yet smooth, just like Toy Chica.

The Marionette's soft voice spoke. "Maybe it's because you're literally eating the paper. You have to eat the pastry, you dumbass."

Mangle snorted. "Yeah, right! _Maybe_ I should go ask Toy Chica to make me some right-" They paused, rotating an ear which caused metal grating to fill the room. Toy Chica cringed and stepped out from behind her spot, standing in the doorway. She waved with Mangle's own hand.

"Hey. Did 'ya need a hand?" The chicken asked sweetly. Mangle growled like a real animal. The Marionette waved back, then put their lid back on their box. 

The fox shrugged, but was obviously angry. They snatched their hand from Toy Chica, then spoke. "I'm fine, _thanks._ " They placed it back on, then scrambled away. 

Toy Chica followed Mangle, interested in where they were going. She stayed at a far enough distance that they wouldn't be able to tell.

Toy Chica was rather upset as she shadowed the fox. Why did Mangle hate her? She was nice to everyone! Albeit she was extremely rude, at least she was nice when she could. 

The broken animatronic wasn't like her. They were rude, unfocused, had anger issues, and was always talking about how useless they were. It's not like they were horrible, but constantly having parts dropped onto Toy Chica's face made her decide to stop socializing with them. Tensions ran high between the two.

They went to the Main Stage, where Toy Bonnie was tuning his guitar. The yellow chicken decided to sit down at a table and listen, but appear like she was sleeping.

"Hey, Mangle!" Toy Bonnie said in his high squeaky voice. He was always kind to everyone, and was a bit of a baby, but other than that he was okay. He was a sick guitar player too.

The Mangle didn't say anything in response, just latched onto a part of the ceiling and watched.

Toy Bonnie continued. "I can't believe we're closed today! This must be the first break we've had in forever... I have to admit I miss having an audience, even if it's for only one day. I miss those kids, haha." The chicken cringed at his poor choice of words. Mangle definitely did not miss them.

Mangle grunted, angry, but didn't comment yet. Toy Chica could tell they were about to explode. Toy Bonnie continued. "They're so nice to me! Sometimes they'll give me candy if I play a song for them, and they all trust me. It's so nice to have someone to trust-"

"Just because _your_ life is perfect doesn't mean everyone else's is! You get to be the center of attention with your stupid fucking guitar, and everyone loves you, but I can't go a single day without being taken apart! Go shove your red guitar up your ass and sing about it," Mangle snarled, their jaws snapping.

Toy Bonnie looked like he was about to cry, while the fox hurried away. Toy Freddy would not be happy about this, but the yellow chicken faking sleep stood up and chased after her friend. 

The fox made their way into a closet. It had a nice cozy little corner and some sweets. Mangle must have spent a lot of time in here. 

"Go away whore," they said. They were curled up, oil dripping from their eyes. Their whole body was coiled up like a snake, one white pupil and an orange eye watching her.

Toy Chica, instead, crawled inside and sat down close next to them. "I know you want me to stay."

"I don't," The broken animatronic said, but their ears rotated and their eyes looked sad. "Maybe I do. What does it matter, nobody listens to me anymore." Their lip curled disgustedly.

"Why are you so mad?" 

"Why the fuck do you think? I'm deformed and gross. I loose parts every time I move, and the only reason I'm here is for those... monster's enjoyment." They sniffed, then seemed to perk up a bit. "At least I look good in it."

"Damn right you do. Toy Bonnie just... doesn't understand things sometimes. He spends so much time with that guitar he forgets about how to be decent." 

Mangle snorted, so Toy Chica continued. "Have you ever thought of picking up an instrument? Maybe you can talk to management about coming up on the stage with us, where you'll be safe."

They paused, and looked away. "I guess... actually, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll learn the drums or something."

Toy Chica smiled. This was the first time she was genuinely having a nice time with the fox.

"Of course, I might just end up staying the same. One day I might end up wasting away to nothing." They scratched them self with their leg like a dog. It was pretty cute. "I don't know why I'm telling you about this. I should shut up."

The chicken's smile faltered, and she brought her friend in for a hug. The fox's face was surprised, but eventually the two of them melted together and slept the rest of the day. The ventilator kept them warm as they intertwined (which was more of Mangle wrapped around the other).

Toy Chica swore, that after this, she'd punch anyone who talked bad about her new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of my absolute FAVORITE character of all time being added to fnaf ar i wrote this :33 middle school me is screaming and crying
> 
> in fnaf ar, mangle's voice lines make it out to be self deprecating w/ jokes, annoyed and angry at it's state, yet tries to reassure itself that it's beautiful. i tried to show that here, but idk how other people see it.
> 
> and i used they/them pronouns but if i were ever to write more i'd use she/her. who knows :)


End file.
